


Kei's phone

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Puppies, Snooping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Kuroo go through Kei's phone and find his not-so-secret folder filled with-- surprisingly, not porn. Probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kei's phone

****“Oi, Tsukishima, can I borrow your phone? Kenma has mine since his died, and he’s wandered off, I need to find him.”

“Huh? Fine.” Kuroo hides his smirk as Tsukishima slides his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it and handing it to him. 

“Thanks.”

“Whatever, don’t do anything stupid,” Tsukishima mutters, crossing his arms. 

“Tsukki!” Bokuto grins as he approaches, flinging an arm around Tsukishima, which is immediately pushed off. 

“Don’t call me that.” 

“Ah, you’re no fun,” Bokuto pouts. 

Tadashi appears at the door with Akaashi and some of the managers, carrying groceries for the night’s supper. “Tsukki! Can you come help us for a second?” 

“Coming, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima calls to the boy, turning to Kuroo and Bokuto. “I’ll be right–”

“You let him call you Tsukki?! No fair!”

“–Back…” 

Tsukishima leaves, taking up some of the bags, leaving Bokuto and Kuroo alone in the third gym with Lev.

“…Seriously? Fine, just– yes, I know. Just hurry home before Nekomata notices and kills me for letting you leave. Bye. Love you.” Kuroo sighs as he hangs up the phone, looking up as he exits out of the dialer. “Where’s Tsukishima?”

“Went to help the girls. He said he’ll be right back.” Bokuto falls to one of the benches, pouting. 

“Ah. I have his phone.” 

Bokuto perks up at that. “Really? You do?”

“I had to make a call.” 

“So it’s unlocked?”

“Yeah..?”

“Dude let’s go through his phone.” 

Kuroo grins at Bokuto’s suggestion, ad quickly sits next to him, scrolling through the phones apps. “This is the best idea you’ve had in months.”

“I know!” 

“What are you guys--”

“Go away, Lev, the adults are talking,” Kuroo says as Bokuto taps on the message bar. “Oh, his text messages, good ide-- oh, come on, it’s all to his parents,” 

“And an ‘Aki-nii’,” Bokuto says, clicking on the conversation. 

“That’s his brother, idiot,” Kuroo whacks Bokuto on the back of the head and backs out of it, eyes scanning the screen. “He is texting that friend of his, though. The one with freckles.” 

He clicks on their conversation, and scrolls up to where the most recent conversation starts. 

[01:04:PM, Sun.] Momoe just threw up :( I don’t wanna leave her for training camp!

[01:04:PM, Sun.] :( She got sick? Don’t you still have that medicine the vet gave you when she wouldn’t eat? Try that.

[1:05:PM, Sun.] Oh, I forgot about that! I have it in the medicine cabinet. Thanks, Tsukki! :)

[1:06:PM, Sun.] See you in the morning

“This is boring!” 

Kuroo exits out of the messages and scrolls over to his camera. “Bro, let’s take a bunch of selfies for him to find.” 

“Bro. Let’s do it.” So the front-facing camera is opened, and selfies taken-- twenty in all, and Kei is destined to murder them when he finds out, but all in the name of fun. 

“Dude, let’s-- let’s look and see how many-- whoops,” Bokuto looks at name of the file he’s accidentally clicked on and raises an eyebrow. “Oho?”

“Oho ho?” Kuroo peeks over at the phone as well, smirk growing. “’Tadashi and Mo’?”

“It’s pictures of that freckles kid,” Bokuto says, scrolling down, trying to find the bottom of the file. There’s dozens of pictures and videos of the dark haired freckled kid Kei always hangs out with -- Tadashi -- and a dog, a brown lab with eyes just as bright as the boy’s. The older pictures are just of Tadashi, so they can only assume Kei had taken candid photos of him long before the dog came into the picture, which is kind of creepy, but Bokuto and Kuroo can’t say they haven’t done the same with Kenma and Akaashi. 

“Dude, look at this one,” Kuroo clicks on a video, and it plays on full screen. \

_Tadashi is laughing, covering his mouth, as the angle of the camera shirts so it’s over him. The dog, just a puppy, is squirming around in Tadashi’s lap, whining as a treat is held above its head by Kei’s hand, which peeks out at the top of the screen._

_“Tsukki, don’t tease her,” Tadashi says, whine sounding very similar to the pups as he looks up, trying to frown at Kei. He just can’t, though, it seems, because he bursts back into giggles as the puppy crawls up and paws at his chest in attempt to reach the treat. Kei’s laugh is hears off screen, then a sigh.  
_

_“Fine,” He drops the treat, and the puppy jumps off of Tadashi and catches the treat in its mouth. Tadashi giggles again, and the video ends with that.  
_

“That was...” Kuroo says, puffing out his cheeks, “Adorable.” he scrolls to the side. There’s a photo of Tadashi, puppy in his lap, smiling and watching some childrens film with a young, dark haired child at his side. He scrolls again. Tadashi, and the puppy, facing each other, Tadashi’s grinning. Again. Tadashi, eyes closed. It’s obvious he’s asleep. The puppy is nudging him with its nose. He scrolls again, and the picture seems to be a moment later, Tadashi’s eyes cracked open now, and smile half formed on his lips. Scrolls again, and finds another video. 

_“Mo-chan, I’m home,” Tadashi is in the doorway in front of Kei, his back towards the camera, and he’s knelt forward slightly, clapping his hands to get the dogs attention. The puppy, in view inside the house, makes a happy noise and jumps at her owner, who catches her happily, giggling as she licks at his face. “Hi, sweetie! Did you miss me all week? I’m sorry I left you,”  
_

_“She’s a dog, even if she did, she couldn’t tell you.” Kei, from behind the camera, says, and Tadashi puffs his cheeks. The dog continues to lick at his face and climb on him._

_“She doesn’t need to tell me; I can tell.”  
_

“Awww,” Bokuto coos, wiping a tear from his eye. “That was so cute!”

“You seriously cried?” Kuroo laughs. 

“Sh- shut up! Animals reuniting with their owners makes me emotional!” Kuroo shakes his head. “J- Just go to the next picture!”

The next picture shows that Kei didn’t just capture the happy moments; they’re in a hospital -- no, veterinary hospital waiting room, and Tadashi is sleeping in a waiting room chair, dog in his lap. A clock in the background reads one twenty-five, and from the dimness in the picture it’s most definitely not one in the afternoon. Kuroo tsks and is about to scroll to the next one when an identical tsk sounds behind him and the phone is snatched from his hand. 

“Didn’t I tell you not to do anything stupid?” 

“Ah, Tsukki!” Kei glares at Kuroo. He gulps. “We were just...”

“Looking through some of my most precious memories? Invading my personal files and looking through photos?”

“...Yes?”

Kei is silent for a second, considering the situation, and then he sighs, turning away. “It’s not worth the effort to hurt you, so you’re lucky,” He says, making his way to the door. Kuroo and Bokuto’s relief is short-lived, however, as he adds off-handedly, “But don’t think I won’t be telling Akaashi-san and Kozume-san.”

“Wait! Please! Don’t tell Kenma and Akaashi--”

“Should have thought of that when you looked through my phone,” Kei says, exiting the gym with a sigh. 

“You ok, Tsukki?”

Kei smiles down at Tadashi, tired. “Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san are very tiring.” 

Tadashi giggles. “I bet. Let’s go eat.”

“Yeah.” Tadashi skips ahead, and Kei smiles, taking his phone out of the pocket and opening the camera, getting a quick video of him singing some song about food and skipping. He makes a note to add it to the folder he keeps of his memories of Tadashi later, but for now he allows himself to enjoy the view, grinning the whole way to dinner. 


End file.
